4-Year Anniversary
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: This is set next year, actually, but this is what I want to happen! Pewds and Marzia are celebrating their anniversary, and he's going to ask her something special! Please review! One-shot (Melix)


Marzia and Felix (PewDiePie and Cutiepie) had been together for 4 years, and Marzia didn't know it yet, but her boyfriend was planning a special surprise. He was going to ask her something, and knew she would be happy when he did. Felix was going to ask her to marry him, and planned on doing it when they went out to eat later.

Marzia woke up happily in the mornings, knowing what day it was. She knew Felix was planning something very special and romantic, and had a dress set up for the occasion. It was a knee-length one-shoulder dress, in a pretty pale blue. She had silver heels set up too, along with a set of sliver bangle bracelets. The outfit was waiting in her closet, she knew because she'd been checking for days since she knew what day was coming up.

Felix came into their room, smiling when he saw Marzia already woken up and looking at him. "Good morning, Marzia."

"Good morning, Felix."

"You know what today is right?"

"Of course! Why would I forget?" Marzia quickly kissed him before heading downstairs for breakfast. But when she finally got there, she got a surprise. On the table was pancakes, toast, orange juice, bacon, and eggs. Felix came down after her, seeing her surprise and asking, "You like it?"

"You know I do! Thanks so much!"

He knew by how well the day was starting that she'd be happy and in a good mood later. This was good, because he had the ring with him and could barely wait to propose and give it to her. It had a white gold band, with a heart-shaped diamond and engraving that read, "I will always Love you." The box was black satin, with white silk on the inside. He'd wanted to make sure everything was perfect, and so far it was going well.

"You're welcome, Marzia. Since today is so special, why don't you take the day to relax and we can go out to eat later?"

"Sounds good!" Marzia ate fast, eager to get a day to herself. On her way to the room, she kissed Felix again and headed up to get dressed.

Felix went outside to his car, getting in and drving around to think about how the meal would go and how she'd respond to him proposing to her. Marzia didn't hear, but she knew him well enough that she knew what he would be doing.

"I can't wait for today." Marzia slipped on a tight sky-blue blouse and a pair of skinny jeans, and finished by applying makeup and French braiding her hair. After that, she took a quick walk around to buy a coffee and maybe meet up with her friends.

Meanwhile, Felix was out at the restaurant making sure he still had his reservation and everything was all set for the day. He was going to wait until dessert, then propose to her then. It would be so perfect. He also made sure it would be recorded, because in the comments of his videos he'd read that when he proposed, the viewers wanted him to record it and then post it on his channel.

Felix pulled into the deiveway after a few minutes, seeing his girlfriend and soon-to-be fiance wasn't home. She was already out enjoying herself, just like he wanted her to do. He decided to do some work inside, like cleaning a little bit so she'd be surprised when she came home. He started by cleaning the floor, where Edgar had peed. Then, everything else.

Marzia had never been so relaxed. She'd just gotten her coffee, and was now on her way back home. As she walked in, she was surprised to see Felix at work. She laughed, saying, "Why are you working today? You don't need to."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you did."

Felix and Marzia spent the rest of the day together, playing games and having fun. Finally, it was time to go. Flelix was ready first, wearing a black suit and holding a boquet of roses. He stared as Marzia came down, wearing her blue dress, heels, and silver bracelets. "You look really nice, Marzia."

"You do, too. Let's go, but first these are for you." He held out the flowers, and Marzia took them gratefully.

"They're so pretty, thanks!"

Felix drove them to the restaurant, taking her to a booth with a pretty view of the outside. Marzia laid her flowers on the table, and took her seat. This day had gone by perfectly, and didn't know what was about to happen.

After ordering drinks and food, the desserts came. Felix got a cheesecake, and Marzia got a fudge brownie. Before she could eat, Felix stopped Marzia and stood up.

"What..." Felix got down on one knee, holding out the box and opening it up.

"Marzia, we have been dating four years now. I love you, and want to marry you." He looked up at Marzia, who was crying small tears because of how beautiful this had been. A chorus of "Awws" echoed through the restaurant.

"Yes! I'd love to!" Happily, Felix slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her gently.

"Thank you, Marzia."

Note

Thanks for reading! All I've uploaded are Total Drama, and I'm not stopping but I want to try something new. Besides, I'm a huge Melix fan! They're so cute together! If you liked, don't forget to review! Bye!


End file.
